


Version of Reality

by winterinthewind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinthewind/pseuds/winterinthewind
Summary: Short AU ideas for Star Wars: Rebels. Feel free to use any as I may or may not continue them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra is a Twi'lek, inspired in part by DuaeCats' 'Child of Lasan'.

  Ezra is four when he first notices the way people stare at his mother, how their eyes would slide over her with something he wasn’t yet old enough to name.

He knows he doesn’t like it though.

The first time he tries to mention it to her she just laughs softly and smooths down his tensed lekku.

" _such an observant boy_ "

It's never mentioned again.

She keeps her head high and keeps walking, ignoring their sneers and half breathed mutters.

She pays for their food with a soft smile and glides to the next stall, graceful and poised like the dancers he’s seen on the holonet.

But at the end of the day, when his arms ache and he’s dragging his feet and she smiles down at him with a quiet “ _thank you for helping, Ezra_ ” does he realize how tense her eyes are.

                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Eleven days before Ezra turns six he learns what ‘tail-head’ means.

He’s at school and a human boy two classes above him shoves him in the the dirt and shouts ‘ _Ezra’s a tail-head!_ ’ and everyone laughs and- what's a tail-head?

He knows that he’s different-kind of hard not to, his skin is dark blue and he has cones instead of human ears and two lekku- oh.

_Oh_.

He understands now.

But not really.

Because as he stands up and brushes himself off, why is that a bad thing?

The boy and his friends have run off by now, bored by his lack of reaction, and he almost calls them back.

But it’s alright, he thinks, he’ll ask mother or father when he gets home.

                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Ezra has been eight for two days and he hasn’t eaten for three and he is most definitely being followed.

He’s trying to ignore the incessant pounding in his mind because the strange woman hasn’t stopped staring at him from his perch on the disposal bin.

She’s been sending small smiles his way but there’s something vicious about them that's sending his already warm body into overdrive.

_Leave Run Go Danger Danger Danger_

Suddenly she’s right in front of him and she’s stroking his face and whispering sweet things like ' _hello love, aren’t you gorgeous why don’t you come with me I’ll take care of you_ ' and then she strokes his left lek and something in him just _snaps_.

He doesn’t remember shoving her away, he doesn’t remember her shouting after him, and he certainly doesn’t remember how he ended up in the old communications tower shivering as the wind whispers around him and makes the tower creak.

He tries to avoid touching people from then on.


End file.
